


Worte

by FailWriter



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Family, Family Drama, Gen, Portuguese, Português
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 07:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FailWriter/pseuds/FailWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eram apenas mais e mais palavras que me davam dor de cabeça com sua falta de significado. O ponto sempre foi você, bruder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worte

**Algum lugar do inverno de 1743**

\- Desde quando você gosta de chá? – Prússia ergueu as sobrancelhas brancas enquanto sorria com canto da boca, zombeteiro. Divertiu-se vendo o irmão corar e devolver a xícara á mesa, soltando um riso alto ao vê-lo juntar as mãos no colo e abaixar a cabeça.

\- Desculpe. – Ludwig mordeu o lábio inferior por dentro, vendo que estava fazendo papel de ridículo. A criança acalmou-se quando sentiu que Prússia lhe afagava os cabelos.

\- Não estou dizendo que é ruim tomar chá, só não sabia que você tomava. – O Império encarou o adolescente albino, com uma expressão descrente. – Tá bem, até parece que eu vou deixar que você acabe virando um aristocratazinha imbecil feito o Áustria e não tome cerveja, mas...

\- Que linguagem vulgar, _bruder_.

\- É a linguagem que os soldados usam nas tendas, não posso fazer nada.

Ludwig sorriu um sorriso pequeno, virando-se para as chamas da lareira á frente das duas nações. Os dois continuaram calmos, quietos por alguns minutos. Eram tempos de paz e tempos de calma. Tempos que Gilbert aparecia em casa, de noite, e de manhã acordava Sacro Império Romano. Pouco se importava com Brandemburgo, Saxônia ou Baviera. Era bom ver que Prússia estava em casa á salvo. Ah, e como Prússia gostava de saber disso.

Nessas raras ocasiões, com toda a família reunida, nesses – direi novamente o nome sagrado – tempos de paz ambos guardavam todo seu tempo para ficarem juntos. Mesmo que Prússia preferisse que os dois saíssem para treinar ou, na ocasião, jogarem bolas de neve.

O silêncio durou pouco, sendo interrompido pelos gritos de Saxônia e Hesse, obviamente retomando alguma briga. Sacro Império Romano suspirou irritado, resmungando sobre como aqueles imbecis não podiam ficar sozinhos por cinco minutos. Esticou uma perna para tocar o chão com um pé, então pousando o segundo. Deu seus passos em direção á porta, sendo parado pela voz do irmão.

\- É realmente incrível que uma criança tenha coragem de descer lá e encarar um grupo de adultos barulhentos. – Olhando por cima do ombro, a visão de Prússia com um sorriso, queixo apoiado nas mãos e cotovelos cravados nos joelhos lhe observava.

\- Já tenho algumas centenas de anos, Bruder. Contando isso, e não minha idade humana, eu sou o irmão mais velho aqui. – Um olhar azul frio, rígido, que julgava em direção ao prussiano.

\- Sim, mas já faz um tempo que eu mando em você, não é, Lud? – Um sorriso de desafio, impondo poder. Era seu querido _bruder_ , mas eram nações lutando por poder. – Vem cá.

Sacro Império Romano olhou para a mão enluvada que batia na almofada ao lado de Prússia, corando levemente. Finalmente, decidiu obedecer ao irmão. Sentou-se reto, tenso, forçado. Passava as mãos pelas vestes negras, se sentindo nervoso por motivo algum. Em momentos como esse que sentia como se ele e Gilbert fossem completos estranhos. Prússia não se sentia assim.

Assim que percebeu o nervosismo de Sacro Império Romano, Prússia gargalhou, achando graça da fofura do país que parecia mais novo. Pulou por cima do irmão, abraçando-o, fazendo as bochechas do império esquentarem.

\- Que amor, Lud!

O excesso de amor de Gilbert sempre seria algo apenas de Sacro Império e Brandemburgo, claro. Ludwig não gostava dele, e nesses momentos, em que Hans estava longe, longe de Gilbert, deixando seu marido desprotegido, Ludwig assumia uma postura infantil e obtinha convicção que estar abraçado a Gilbert na frente do fogo era uma forma de demarcar seu território.

\- Eu tenho tanto, tanto orgulho de você, Lud. – As gargalhadas haviam morrido, e o único som verdadeiro na sala era o crepitar acolhedor saltando pra fora da lareira. A voz de Prússia, tão calma e quieta que não poderia ser chamada de som, se arrastava para dentro do ser de Sacro Império Romano, e ele acreditava que seu irmão não era capaz de alcançar mais nenhuma parte do escritório em que estavam.

\- Orgulho por quê? – Sacro Império Romano tentou manter o tom solene, porém tão carinhoso e fraternal que a atmosfera havia ganhado, mas sua voz saiu trêmula pela timidez, e o tom em si um tanto quanto frio. Prússia não se importou, e acariciou-lhe os cabelos de loiro tão claro antes de responder a pergunta.

\- Você é meu irmão, Lud. E olha só tudo que você é. Eu sei que sou mais novo, mas eu me lembro de quando estávamos juntos quando crianças. Você não crescia, não crescia, e eu tinha que te ensinar a caçar, e tinha aquele pessoal que achava que podia te maltratar pelo seu tamanho... – Prússia riu enchendo a boca ao notar o desconforto de Sacro Império Romano. Com risinhos ocasionais, continuou – Mas olha só pra você. É um império tão grande, agora. Mandou naquele bando de fanfarrões durante tanto tempo, e ainda enfrenta eles...

O silêncio caiu sobre a sala. Prússia calmo, apenas apreciando o quanto Sacro Império Romano era adorável, gostando de ficar abraçado a ele. O outro confuso, não sabendo como reagir a todos aqueles elogios.

\- E você ainda vai mostrar pra eles. Todos eles, Lud. O Inglaterra, o França, o Rússia. Todos eles vão aprender a te respeitar e te temer. Você vai crescer tanto, mas tanto... – Prússia separou os dois corpos, mas ainda ligado ao irmão pelas mãos encravadas nos ombros menores, olhando-o fundo nos olhos. E Ludwig temeu. Por que os olhos de fogo de Prússia, normalmente alegres, felizes, superiores, estavam tomados por algo negro. Talvez que se arrastara das profundezas do inferno, ou que se infiltrara na casa dos Estados Germânicos para causar a calamidade. Reconhecia aquele algo maligno e perigoso de olhares políticos, de generais de missões suicidas, de baronesas viúvas fedendo a morte e mofo e perfume que meses depois de trocarem olhares desconfiados em bailes abatiam reis com golpes de estado catastróficos. Aqueles eram os olhos do demônio que reinava sobre o pecado da Ganância, e agora estavam incrustados no rosto de seu irmão. – E todos eles vão morrer de inveja de você.

Ludwig contorceu o rosto em confusão. O ponto de tanta ganância, tanta gula de poder, poderia ser apenas o desejo que sentissem algo tão estúpido quanto _inveja_ do seu irmão? Prússia havia sucumbido às manias de uma adolescente impressionável? Sacro Império Romano abriu a boca para falar, questionar as intenções absurdas do Reino, “como assim?” ele diria. Mas foi interrompido pela porta rangendo timidamente atrás do sofá. Brandemburgo entrava na sala, e parecia contente e aliviado em avistar as cabeleiras claras.

\- Gilbert, Ludwig. O Hermann e o William estão quase chegando aos dias de fato lá embaixo. E as tentativas do Áustria de mandá-los se acalmar com a ameaça de lhes tirar o bolo da sobremesa não funcionaram. Acho que só um de vocês pode acalmá-los a esse ponto. – Gilbert se levantou em seus jeitos despojados, soltando uma gargalhada superior enquanto o fazia. Ludwig saiu do sofá lentamente, frustrado pelo seu momento fraternal ter sido cortado pelo maldito.

\- Há! Aquele ridiculozinho do Áustria não consegue nem tomar conta daqueles dois? Aquele discurso é velho, fácil de resolver!

Ludwig não perdeu a deixa em que Prússia se moveu com a graça de alguém que dança num campo de batalha para o lado de Brandemburgo, lhe tocando o braço com os olhos já mais leves. Sacro Império Romano franziu o cenho com irritação. Jamais fora a favor daquele casamento, insano aos olhos políticos. Não era agora que demonstraria qualquer coisa que não descontentamento com aquela união. Fuzilou o ponto em que eles se tocaram enquanto falava sua frase. Prússia não notou, Brandemburgo fingiu ser bom demais para se importar.

\- Estão discutindo pelo mesmo de sempre? Hesse está tentando... Catequizar Saxônia?

Não houve resposta além de um educado manear positivo da cabeça de Hans. Ludwig suspirou. Estava prestes a dizer que Brandemburgo podia cuidar disso sozinho, ficar a sós com seu irmão, perguntar o significado de suas palavras. Mas quem lhe cortou dessa vez foi seu irmão.

\- Tenho certeza que o Lud pode cuidar disso. Não é, Lud? – Gilbert olhou-o, casual. Parecia um pai exigindo do filho seus deveres. Ludwig lhe enviou um pequeno olhar perdido, implorando baixinho. Em resposta, mesmo que Prússia estivesse quase derretendo sob aquele olhar, Ludwig recebeu apenas um abanar na direção da porta. Um olhar de pai cansado, pedindo algo ao filho teimoso e ingrato. Ludwig se sentiu culpado por ter obrigado Prússia a puxar esse olhar.

\- Sim, _bruder_. – E se foi, simples assim.

Durante anos Ludwig teria vontade de trazer a coversa de volta á superfície, perguntar seu significado. Mas as guerras cresciam, a crueldade de Prússia se expandia, seu coração diminuía, e as forças de Ludwig se esvaíam. Depois de tanto ver e tanto temer de seu irmão depois daquela conversa, Ludwig apenas se convenceu que qualquer coisa que viesse de alguém que estivera com aqueles olhos postos era terrível demais para não amedrontá-lo pelo resto da vida.

Então Ludwig ficou por não saber o significado das palavras de Gilbert, mas prometeu a si mesmo que, na medida do possível, cumpriria aquela promessa subentendida. Ele deixaria todos eles com inveja. Não importava o que aquilo significasse. Era para seu irmão, no fim das contas.

**Author's Note:**

> Por que eu precisava muito postar essa fic. Eu devo ter começado isso há um ano e o terminei o capítulo agora. Aparição dos outros estados alemães por que eles merecem! Tem um monte de detalhes históricos aí, como o Sacro Império Romano sendo contra a união Brandemburgo-Prússia e cristãos vindos de Hesse indo pra Saxônia tentando catequizar os "pagões" da região.
> 
> De qualquer jeito, "bruder" é "irmão" em alemão e "Worte" é "Palavras"


End file.
